Abyss of Darkness
by Hakari Hana
Summary: Forced to fall to the deepest of darkness, Sakura has no heart. Driven in determination she is ready to face the world, but is she ready to collect her shattered heart? Regain fallen memories? And is she ready to accept happiness? Flames accepted.
1. Introduction

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

xoxo

Pink petals, carried by the wind, floating, towards a Cherry Blossom. Out in a distance on rolling hills, one can see a young woman walking calmly, along the pink petal ground. Where nearby a shrine was where that woman resided in, in solitude. Sakura Kinomoto. She was once happy, carefree girl with a life of smiles. But that's all in the past.

**Her life isn't worth living for anymore. Yet she hasn't gone suicidal.**

She lost her family, her friends, her home by some assassination gang, that mistaken her family for the target. She's seen how each of her family members died, right in front of her eyes, you'd think that they did it nice in quick, well you're _wrong_; they died slowly with pain eating them whole.

She had to live in an orphanage, which was so abusive that it caused her to bury her heart-to be forgotten. She's been taught that emotions were a weakness, something in the way. Forced to forget the smiles of her family and to seal all happiness of memories away because they caused her so much pain.

She always wondered where her life would take her. Would she be a homeless on the streets, become a whore, or do suicide without the guidance of her family? But it often seems like fate had different plans for her. Sakura chuckled softly, she remembered all those time when the bitch spoiled her well-laid plans.

Despite that, she guessed underneath her layer of ice, she had a compassionate heart. That would explain that the only thing that kept her alive was...

"I shall live for the happiness of others even if it'll cost my own."

She sadly reminded herself as she looked at the floating pink flowers around her. Sakura reached out and caught one.

"Cherry blossom petals, carefree, brave to let the wind carry them, yet fragile, and outmost, free. But only one, is trapped, hardened. To be like them…" she thought, and sighed sadly "What am I kidding myself; my destiny is to live a life of loneliness. But all there is now to do is to hope, things will get better. Seize the day…but I doubt it."

She took a deep breath, and while running her hand through her short auburn hair. She turned her back from the blossoming flowers, and walked towards the safety of the shrine.

And the cherry blossom fell from her hand that landed innocently on the white cement.

xoxo

Thanks for reading! It's obvious that this chapter is a teaser so review if you want me to update!

Hakari Hana


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Card Captor Sakura.

xoxo

Feet, scurrying, she was in a hurry, putting things into place, cleaning till everything is spotless. Sweeping clear, the cherry blossom petals, till you can see still white cement again. You see she was the caretaker of this shrine, in exchange for residing it. Though she still had to pay taxes she works at least, 7 part-time jobs to support her. To save a bit of time and money she nurtures her own field of crops, but not those acres of fields but only enough to satisfy her.

If she were not to please her landlord of her work done to the shrine and its lands, she would have to move, that was their agreement. It was only 6 months ago when the orphanage allowed her to live by herself, so this was her first time meeting Mr. Li. His mother Yelan Li arranged the entire covenant, so that this part of land could be of some use, and Sakura was allegeable to do the task.

Unlike some of her luck, she was very fortunate, to come across Yelan Li in the park, to calm her nerves of having to support herself. Now she is 18 and applying to a university, while taking 7 part-time jobs. She is well aware that it would be a hard task but she must try. Though she isn't fond of having to be near other people, she still hopes for the best. Mail keeps on pouring on her doorsteps, invitations to universities, at the orphanage she had nothing to do but study, so she was, if I say so myself, intelligent.

One thing about Sakura, ever since she lost her family, she had to occupy her mind to forget about their smiles, happy memories, so as to not cry or smile and be injured, if she were to show any emotions, she would be smacked on the hands with a steel ruler. I wasn't exaggerating, that the orphanage was cruel. She _was _a girl with a loving heart, full of emotion, but was forced to isolate herself.

Sakura heard the doorbell, running to the door, while fixing her hair and smoothing her clothes, she swiveled the door open, and there laid a man of intense yet calm, amber eyes, with matching messy chestnut hair, in a green T-shirt and blue jeans.

"Ms. Kinomoto?"

She replied, and she made enough room for him to enter. "Yes, I see you've done a great deal of a job on this useless shrine, inside and outside, but well see." He nodded as he inspected the area. They've been walking through the halls for hours, inspecting every inch of the shrine.

"Perhaps you would like something to eat after you are done with your inspection?" She asked meekly, she really didn't want him to stay for long, but it seemed polite to ask him anyway.

"No its fine, I ate a big breakfast" he smiled and patted his slim stomach for exaggeration. She gave a small artificial smile and turned the corner, leading him to the outside for the last of the inspection. Immediately, a pair of eyebrows shot up as, his mouth dropped in awe. Cherry blossoms floating every where, with all kinds of rose petals joining too, fresh green grass carpeted this part of the gardens, which made the scenery seem to glow.

"Wow, I must say you are one of the best caretakers I have ever had! I believe you'll live here for a long time."

He praised, gazing at the scenery. "Thank you." She muttered monotone, as she led him back to the front door. She asked again is she could be of some service to him. "It's fine. You'll be expecting me," he looked through his schedule booklet "3 weeks from now, I'll be examining the plumbing."

Sakura bowed while saying her goodbye and the landowner did likewise. Just before he walked towards his car, he turned his head and smiled at her, and zoomed out.

"What a peculiar man." she said to no one in particular, and she shrugged and closed the door to cook lunch.

But those bright, intense, calm, amber eyes still lingered in her mind all day as she did her daily chores. And they were still watching her in her dreams.

_Something soft touched her cheek, she opened her eyes, something pink surrounded her, "Pink clouds?" she looked closely at the object that brushed against her skin, "It's a cherry blossom" she stood, and looked around, she wasn't at the shrine, but it looked somewhat familiar._

_She walked further to see a slide shaped as a penguin. Penguin Park she thought, her eyes widened, not because of the slide, but because a girl, with identical auburn hair and bright, happy eyes, giggling happily as she slid down to the ground, running to two men, embracing them. It was Sakura when she was younger; the men were Touya and Fujitaka, her brother and father._

_Suddenly the setting changes, soon she was at some type of temple. She walk further and heard a few grunts and pants filled with curiosity, she followed the sounds to a clearing, there she saw a figure, she walked closer, the figure was a boy, and he swung a heavy steel sword. Wet chestnut, hair covered his face, thus covering his identity, Sakura walked closer while the boy turned towards her, but when she was about to see his face…_

Her alarm clock woke her up. She shut it up and mused on the strange dream, it has been a long time since she remembered her dreams. It was odd, but ever since she was little she never remembered a dream, expect one. She dreamt was, of blood, followed by faces of her family frowning with dull eyes. She kept it to herself when she was little, and now she understood what the dream meant, for some odd reason, the dream revealed a message that Fujitaka, Touya, and her other family members would die. She brushed the thoughts off and started her bath.

xoxo

Hakari Hana


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or Linkin Park's In the End.

Author's Note: Hello, my few readers! I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, but school has been hectic these days. Anyway, my writing style has changed a lot to what you're used to, so I hope you like it! Flame me if you don't, I don't mind. Ah, this fiction probably will be 4-6 chapters long, so yeah, sorry if I disappointed you! I kind of lost interest in this fic. Maybe if I have inspiration I'll make it longer…

xoxo

_Rain was pouring and thunder could be heard. A man walked on the bare streets getting his business suit drenched in water. His posture seemed to tell that he was confused and dejected. The man stopped at the intersection and waited for his signal to cross. _

_He sighed remorsefully while running his hand through his damp hair. The man walked through the passing, and halfway through he suddenly became unsteady. He dropped to his knees, and his expression was of horror and guilt. His hands covered his eyes as he sobbed pitifully. _

_He neither noticed the fast hum of an engine and its sound coming closer to him. The driver was oblivious as well, and both could not stop from what would happen. The man snapped out of his reverie and saw the quick moving car; he moved to get out of the way. But it was too late, and the force from the impact threw him a couple of yards away._

_The man, with blood seeping through his coat and was lying in a pool of red, smiled towards the cloudy skies. His eyes welled up in tears and slowly it fell and mixed with the cold rain._

_And his eyes became dull._

Sakura's emerald green eyes blearily opened to the sunlight from her opened window. She yawned tiredly and stretched her sore limbs. _What a peculiar dream, _she thought, _but I will be cautious, after all, this dream may be a warning_. She rose from her bed and slipped out of her nightgown and dressed in a crisp white blouse and a plain knee length black skirt. She opened the shoji door and walked toward the kitchen to fix herself some breakfast.

The small television turned on as she put some milk in her cereal. Sakura flipped the channel to the news for the weather forecast. She listened as she ate the cereal quietly.

_**Today we have 2 percent chance of rain and all through the week will be most likely be warm. The weather will be cold soon, though! So go out and relish the feeling of the sun! As for other news there was a recent murder in downtown, so make sure you stock up your pepper sprays!**_

Later piano music was heard from her cell phone and Sakura stood to answer. A loud voice was heard, "Sakura-chan I'm here now. You can go down now!" Sakura moved the phone away from her ear as her friend, Fujinawa Meilin, ranted about why her house had to be in the outskirts of the city. Sakura interrupted her and said she was going down the stairs.

When she reached to the crimson convertible, a raven head woman popped out to tell her sarcastically that she had all the time in the world. Sakura apologized quietly when she seated herself in the front. Meilin raised her eyebrow, "Lighten up, I was just kidding!" She nodded slightly and asked her how her husband was doing. Meilin laughed and talked about Kouji being chased by the family dog, Kyo, while Sakura listened.

"You're always so quiet, Sakura-chan! You should talk more!" Meilin exclaimed as she parked in front of _Kyuusaisha_, which was a famous clinic known for their psychologists. Sakura remained silent and Meilin huffed and fixed her beige blouse and grey dress pants as they walked toward their office. "I guess this profession does suit you though, you don't need to talk a lot!" Sakura nodded and thought, _That's why I picked this job... _

Meilin sighed and started a one-sided conversation, with Sakura only giving a few comments until their first patient came. He had messy blonde hair, pale skin with bags under his eyes. He fidgeted and stuttered constantly, "H-Hello, Ms. K-Kinom-moto." Sakura replied to his greeting and led him towards a chair and began to ask him questions…

xoxo

Sakura reorganized the bookshelf while Meilin surfed the net. Their shifts ended at 2 pm and Meilin had driven her to the library to do her second profession. She enjoyed this part-time job the most because she can lounge in a cushioned chair and read her favorite manga, _Card Captor Sakura_. She didn't know why she liked this particular manga, maybe because the heroine had the same name as hers..? She also had unlimited access to all the books in the library.

"Ms. Kinomoto, where can I find a book of haiku?" Yanagisawa Naoko asked, who was a regular visitor and a fledging author of fantasy. Sakura nodded and directed her to the poem section. Naoko thanked her and Sakura moved to Meilin to tell her that her shift was done and they can go home.

"Finally! It is always so boring here!" Meilin exclaimed and people in turn, shushed her to be quiet. She just scratched her head sheepishly. Sakura sighed, and pulled her friend towards the exit. Rock music was turned to full blast, as Meilin sang with Linkin Park's _In the End._

_**(It starts with) **_

_**One thing / I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme**_

_**To explain in due time**_

_**All I know**_

_**time is a valuable thing**_

_**Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**_

_**Watch it count down to the end of the day**_

_**The clock ticks life away**_

_**It's so unreal**_

_**Didn't look out below**_

_**Watch the time go right out the window**_

_**Trying to hold on / but didn't even know**_

_**Wasted it all just to**_

_**Watch you go**_

_**I kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I tried**_

_**so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

Sakura reminisced her childhood- thinking of all that pain and suffering.

_**One thing / I don't know why**_

_**It doesn't even matter how hard you try**_

_**Keep that in mind / I designed this rhyme**_

_**To remind myself how**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**In spite of the way you were mocking me**_

_**Acting like I was part of your property**_

_**Remembering all the times you fought with me**_

_**I'm surprised it got so (far) **_

_**Things aren't the way they were before**_

_**You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**_

_**Not that you knew me back then**_

_**But it all comes back to me**_

_**In the end**_

_**You kept everything inside and even though I tried / it all fell apart**_

_**What it meant to me / will eventually / be a memory / of a time when I**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I've put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I've put my trust in you**_

_**Pushed as far as I can go**_

_**And for all this**_

_**There's only one thing you should know**_

_**I tried so hard**_

_**And got so far**_

_**But in the end**_

_**It doesn't even matter**_

_**I had to fall**_

_**To lose it all**_

_**But in the end**_

…But she couldn't help but feel a surge of satisfaction when she thought of how she lives out now- good paying jobs, nice place to live, and a wonderful friend to listen to. Sakura guessed that she liked her routine- it never changes.

_**It doesn't even matter**_

xoxo

Hn. Well this is just a teaser or an insight of what some of Sakura's professions are. Syaoran will be in the next chapter. I'll try to post it up next week. I just want to know if you like the new writing style or not. Please review, I have like 36 hits so don't be shy- I don't bite. I'll probably be more motivated to update sooner. If you have any questions, review and I'll reply to you (if you don't have an account, just leave your email address). I'm open to ideas and flames! Lol.

…Actually, I think the people who actually read my fiction must be insane. I shouldn't be one to talk though! (Nervously laughs, and looks over shoulder cautiously.)

-Hikari Hana

P.S. Anyone willing to be my beta reader? Though, you'll have to put up with my Writer' Block and laziness to long chapters…


End file.
